<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you crucified me (but i'm back in your bed) by oilywaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576847">you crucified me (but i'm back in your bed)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilywaters/pseuds/oilywaters'>oilywaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blur orgy shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blur (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilywaters/pseuds/oilywaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you be close to the love of your life and still be lonely?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blur orgy shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you crucified me (but i'm back in your bed)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s always the same. Damon kisses him, blows him, and would fuck him if it would turn a girl on.</p><p>How can you be close to the love of your life and still be lonely?</p><p>There is no further depth to it. They are putting on a show for some gorgeous redhead groupie they are entertaining for the night</p><p>Damon teases at his entrance with performative fingers, feigns a gaze of desire as he slides into him. Graham closes his eyes and in his blindness pretends it’s all as real as it feels. The barely legal beauty across the room moans in ecstasy as she plays with herself to the rhythm of Damon’s thrusts, it’s all harmonious, except for Graham’s inner monologue of self-deprecation and apathy. He drowns his negative thoughts in the undeniable pleasure his best friend gives him, and forgets. Even if just for a while</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is really short but I wanted to get it out of my system. Worldbuilding, if you will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>